What will you do if you ruled the world?
Bowser & Jr. hella, so ♫let's get down to business♪ * Make sure that everyone has equal rights and that they receive the justice they need. * Make sure that Craig McCracken makes Skeleton Dance canon in Wander Over Yonder. * More Nintendo hero-damsel-villain centered games so I can have love triangle feels (looking at you, Mario and Zelda). I couldn't think of anything original *Destroy McDonalds and all of his friends. *Force people to watch TopGear *Ahnialhate anyone who likes Tekkit or any other awful Minecraft remixes *Hire Chuck Norris as my personal bodyguard *(Insert insanely witty remark that will win the hearts of all the people in the world) *Imporve RW *Give everyone 1 million sneros (Invent my new currency) *Watch everyone get dissapointed as they find out 1 million sneros are only actually worth half a dollar (1 ound in my terms) . *Ban Bananas. *Give evryone dirty looks! *Laugh in peoples faces *Be generally obnoxious about "You know, being, like, emperor of the world and everything. *Make the Slender Games real. *Think of something original NintendoChamp89 *make everything free just for me *give lots of $$$ to everyone in the world *hella *make Stop in the Name of Love the worlds anthem (remember that joke BJ) Rawrlego *Hang Bronies *Suspend any pesky kids. *Susped kids that make fun of hobos 'Master vents' *Change the name of the country, it would be called Bananarama and the national anthem will be Venus. ( wonder's if anyone gets the refrence) **All I would need is a mind control device, and everyone would do what I say. NermalTheBunny *I will end all of Disney's live-action shows *I will rule the world. *That's all Alternate Phineas *Mak every as happy as possible. Mochlum *Equal rights for all. *Goku in SSB4 as the only character. *Nothing else. Maxwell the scribblenaut *End every war on the planet *Destroy all anti-bronies *Destroy GIR haters *I would also make this wiki a site of it's own, and it wouldnt have to pay for the domain *give 5000 dollars to everyone in the world *i would pretty much do everything mochlum would do... *i would eat LOTSA SPAGHETTI and destroy all PASTA! *some other 8th thing... AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Fund space travel *Play video games *Make things better for everyone *???? UMG *Rad things *Cool things J. Severe * Sing a hip-hop or rap song about how I've taken over the world * Enslave everyone, then sing the TROLOLOLO song, revealing to everyone that I was just kidding * End world hunger * Create world peace * Bring "Disney Cinemagic" over to the United States * Order a time machine to be built, then send someone to the past to prevent Justin Bieber's parents from getting it on, and then have someone bring a TV and cable box showing Disney Channel to Walt Disney in the 1950s and record his reaction * Relax, raise a family, show them The Lion King, shed manly tears when Mufasa dies * Order a type of junk food that is extremely healthy to be created * Go to Walt Disney World! * Buy some KFC * Take a nap * Write a list of things I'd do if I ruled the world, which I then discover is redundant because I already rule the world and have done the stuff written in the list * Slap myself in the face Gray Pea Shooter *I would build a massive space fleet. *I would conquer the solar system. *Relax *End world hunger. *Conquer the galxay *Learn all things I could in my life *Become a A.I *Fight other civalizations *Lead my space fleet to destory evil aleins. *Have plasma lanchers. *Become evil. *TAKE A MASSIVE DUMP ON SOPA/PETA *CREATE LIFEEEEEEEEEEE Or * Tear Russia Apart * Take SJW's out of power * No more religoues conflicts * make certain things legal * go to czeck * eat sum fud CompliensCreator00 *end racism *end sexism *end transphobia *make a better animated wayside school series *end child abuse *end all inequalities Tornadospeed *Make porn illegal *Make anime illegal *Make monogamy cool again *Ban democracy *Rip Amazon and Google apart with my bear hands *Everything I don't like is banned, everyone I don't like will be executed. :) KingOfSpriters13 *Be bored *Give the people who worked at Nick from... 2002-now a stern talking to. *Order Vine to put Vine on 3DS *Order Nintendo to allow Vine on 3DS (also add Flash and stop being homophobic) *I dunno, get a pet Fennec? *Order wikia to give my old account back Fredthefish *Everything Discord does. :P Moon snail *End all forms of bigotry. * Make vore legal and announce it by voring the Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary fan translator who tried to make Lemres straight. *Though on that topic, have every Puyo Puyo game officially localized. *Take out Cartoon Network *Send pizza to everyone in the world. *Have unironic usage of the Nobody: meme globally considered a war crime. *Get a boyfriend, so WE CAN RULE TOGETHER! *Make animal abuse a high-end felony *Illegalize marijuana and tobacco *Buy one egg. *Get a pet penguin *Fix the school system. *Forge an amythest statue of myself and my boyfriend. *Literally eat Trump. *Start America over again. We had a good run, but we need to try again. *Bring better funding to endangered animal conservation. *End ISIS and PETA. *Get a better sleep schedule. *Re-enact Eggman's announcement. *Get Game Freak and TPC's shit together. *Loosen China's regime over Hong Kong and Taiwan. *Create a new measurement system that combines the benefits of both metric and imperial. *Illegalize cringe culture. *Piss on Pewdiepie. *Maybe also let Sora and Jennifer rule alongside me so that we can make The Gayarchy a reality. TheChromePerson *be evil NyanGirToastNinjaShadow DESTROY MY ENEMIES World peace VIOLENTLY KILL THOSE I HATE (Yes, I do like violence. I watch Happy Tree Friends, for Meap's sake.) HomestarSB9 *MAKE EVERYONE WATCH HOMESTAR RUNNER. *MAKE EVERYONE GO TO MCDONALDS MissingNo LEGALIZE EVERYTHING! Lulz (Internet only, natch.) Liek a dictator #DESTROY ALL CLOPPERS, RABID BRONIES, RABID ANTI-BRONIES AND RABID TWILICORN HATERS #FORCE HASBRO NEVER TURN TWILIGHT SPARKLE INTO A UNICORN (or else, I will get angry if my favorite alicorn is turned into a unicorn. Forever. I would also like her if she had a unicorn spell that turns her back into a unicorn for 2 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 2 hours, 2 minutes and 2 seconds ONLY.) #MAKE AUTOTUNING ILLEGAL TO THE INTERNET #MAKE RULE 34 ILLEGAL TO THE INTERNET (IT'S P0RN!) #FORCE PEOPLE TO MAKE ROCK (not punk, metal and hard rock) AND DUBSTEP, ORCHESTRAL MUSIC #FORCE YOUTUBERS (I liked) TO MAKE AWESOME AND COOL VIDEOS #FORCE DEVIANTS (I liked) TO MAKE COOL ART #MAKE A CHANGELING APOCALLYPSE #MAKE THE KAIJU (from Pacific Rim) INVADE #LET ENGINEERS AND OTHER GUYS WHO BUILD STUFF BUILD JAEGERS TO DESTROY THE KAIJU (lol) #MAKE THE MANE SIX AND THE BACKGROUND SIX DEFEAT THE CHANGELINGS (lol) #BAN CALL OF DUTY GAMEPLAY VIDEOS #BAN CoD ART #BAN CoD FANBOYS SunsetShimmerFan *'Turn myself and everyone else into demons like the ones in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.' *'Ban anything that isn't related to The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Toei Animation shows, or Frozen.' *'Make the night last forever.' J2011 *Make an annual Pizza Day. *Banish anyone who does not say I am awesome to the Moon. *Sue Justin Bieber every day and make an annual Beat Up Justin Bieber Day. *Ban school. *When it is my birthday, I will invite all my friends to my private mansion to have a wild party. *Make an annual Timmy is Awesome Day. (Timmy is my real name!) *Make Nintendo stop selling the 2DS and make them release SSB4 earlier. *Ban racism and sexism. *Make an annual Cartoonist Day. *Revive Nelsom Mandela. *Revive Paul Walker for Fast and Furious 7. *Make another G.I Joe movie where he beats up Barbie's friend Ken. *Make scientists build me a time machine. *Kill all termites because their farts can cause global warming. *Eat meat every day. *Create my own Rowdyruff Boys but less rebelious. (Yes. I am quite a RRB fan) *Ban eating fruit bat meat because it causes a virus. *Ban people from watching shows with terrible special effects like Thundermans and unfunny sitcoms like Victorious. *Let people beat up crazy Justin Bieber fangirls. *Make Jeff Goode make another American Dragon with better animation. *Bribe One Direction into retiring. (I hate boy bands with crazy fangirls.) *Make Todd Kaufman give Grojband season 2 and Total Drama season 6 an earlier premiere date. (I am a Teletoon fanatic) *Go back to 2012 and invent smack cams, selfies and other trends. *Buy all Nintendo rights. Banjo234 Make Everything free. End Every War. Take A Crap On Gligar13vids. Force sega to make the dreamcast 2. Destroy all bronies (no offense to members of the wiki who are bronies) Make Random-ness Wiki RPG or banjo234 super rpg part 4 come out now. MegaToon1234 *Have an Age-o-Matic and Youth-o-Matic. *Make a Bowser spin-off game, Kirby's Avalanche Tsu, a Super Mario anime television series, an animated Popeye movie, and other stuff whether it be something I am coming up with or not actually become real things. *Bring a chicken in every pot, a penguin in every refrigerator, and free waffles for all the little kiddies. *Have Microsoft leave the video game industry so that they can focus on computers a lot more. *More to come. WageGannon6 *Make Michigan the capital of the world. *More to come! Bingbang32/her friend/account sharer Karenjean5409 *Force anti-bronies to watch pronz for the rest of their lifes. *Hang GoHaters. *Install a Rock-afire Explosion at Roll on America in Lancaster, MA *Set up a date between Jane the Killer and Jeff the Killer *Build a Chuck E. Cheese's in the middle of the Mojave Desert. *Rent Roll on America as the HQ for the Random-ness Wiki (and don't blame me if some of the users get pink eye from the ball pit (if it has one) *Make St. Canard the captial of the United States *Bring Christine Cavanaugh back to life for a Darkwing Duck video game *Get Georgia Denney to voice Helen Henny again Curiousgorge66 *Get CN to cancel Teen Titans Go! after four seasons, and not air the reruns as much for people's sanities *Cancel every single Disney Channel live-action sitcom, and make Disney reboot their animated properties (and even reboot their pre-2001 Disney Junior shows for the Disney XD audience); I mean, Disney's already rebooting DuckTales, so why not? *Pull every single Litton Entertainment block off the air, and possibly return the time to the affiliates so they can use that time for their E/I programs which are hopefully better than Litton's blocks **Beforehand, make sure The Inspectors, the only CBS Dream Team show that looks good, gets 100 episodes *Get Sanrio to bring Onegai My Melody over to the US and Canada *Get Sega to reboot Sonic X **And get them and Sanrio to bring Jewelpet over to the US *Have Sanrio, Sega and Ganz resolve legal issues and have them state that Jewelpet isn't really similar to Webkinz *Have a reference to post-2002 Sanrio characters in Sanrio Boys If WHEN PixelMiette Rules the World *First of all, ANYONE CAUGHT SHIPPING BOBBYANNE DIES INSTANTLY. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE, I WILL FIND OUT SOMEHOW AND SLICE OFF YOUR ASSCHEEKS AND HANG THEM ABOVE MY FIREPLACE LIKE A HUNTER HANGS DECAPITATED DEER HEADS ON HIS WALL. *People caught making racist jokes about Ronnie Anne and/or her heritage are automatically signed up for having tasers tested on them. You know who you are. I will find you. *Anyone caught trying to drum up NSL discourse in the year of our lord 2020 will be subject to having their home invaded by the SWAT on the spot. BitF discourse is on thin ice, and KotC discourse is really fucking funny so it can stay. *Anyone who doesn't ship Sidonnie will be given a 10-page essay on why you should ship it. *The national anthem for every country is "Rock N Roll McDonalds" by Wesley Willis. Every day at 5:00 AM, that exact song is played over a huge ass motherfuckin' speaker, and somehow everyone in the world can hear it. By the way, it's super loud, and if you have tinnitus, it'll give your tinnitus tinnitus. *Nine words - SCHOOL OF ROCK SEASON 3 IS PUT ON NETFLIX. *Jesus Christ is replaced with Hatsune Miku in the Bible. *''The Casagrandes'' is released early because I'm thirsty as hell for new content. MY WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED *I get anything and everything I want for free. *Make anime illegal. *I am above the law like the Queen of England. *Anyone caught trying to make Owl Turd Comix relevant turns into dust like a Thanos snap. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (This one is called The PERM Wish) *People who didn't deserve to die (such as Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Robin Williams, Kirsten Bishop, etc.) are resurrected. *End terrorism permanently. I am not joking. *Reboot the following children's series: Shirt Tales, The Get Along Gang, Maple Town, The Wuzzles, Jingaroo, and Puffalumps (including Wild Puffalumps) *Make superhuman abilities, time travel, and exploration of the universe and plausible multiverse possible. ITVdude2000 * I get anything and everything for free. * DJ Khaled's best songs must be promoted heavily, even if they were not released a singles. Gensomura/GensokyoAngel * Unneeded Censorship never happened. (like the 4kids dubs for example), instead uncensored versions of these wrongfully censored content air instead. * Actually make racism and homophobia a crime in the internet and not just in real life, even if it is said as a "joke". * ACTUALLY MAKE HOMEWORK ILLEGAL ZeedMillenniummon89 *Get Sanrio and Sega to bring back Jewelpet **And also get them to bring Jewelpet and Rilu Rilu Fairilu to the US *Get Nick to give Power Rangers and Yu-Gi-Oh better treatment *Get Bandai Namco to bring Tamagotchi, Battle Spirits, Cocotama, and Aikatsu! to the US **And also get them and Sunrise to bring back the Battle Spirits anime *Get Takara Tomy to bring Pretty Series to the US *Get Saban to dub season 3 of Digimon Fusion and Appmon Madi Shinx *End terroism permanently *Make zebras racing in horse races possible. Kamafa *Remove Greeny Phatom from existence. *Retcon The Loud House from history entirely. *Order Hasbro to make "Ultimate Monopoly" a real board game. *Make Victoria BC (where I live) the capital of Canada. *Get rid of all SJWs. *Make domestic cats able to talk and give them opposable thumbs. DEEcat98/Dianecat98: * Bad episodes of shows get rewritten into better episodes that they should be. * Making the other celebrities who are still alive and are not dying stay healthy so that the world will grow to have less celebrity deaths every year. * Give The Twisted Whiskers Show more Seasons and more episodes. * Let Nickelodeon broadcast Harvey Street Kids on their channel as a acquired Nicktoon that came from Netflix which would make HSK the first Dreamworks show in a long time to be broadcast on Nickelodeon as well as the first Dreamworks Netflix cartoon to get broadcast on a different cable channel rather than Universal Kids. * Rewrite a bit of Total Drama All Stars and the dark era Seasons of Spongebob so that they won't be controversal to viewers anymore. * Put an end to stores, websites, and companies shutting down and bring back the ones that did shut down as revivals. If Soren Ever Ruled the World Get ready for this shizz. Roles * Queen of the World: Ivy Fox (Me lelelelel) * King: Manic (Sonic Underground) * Heir to the Throne: Pinto Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) * Bodyguard: Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) * Plane Driver: Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales (2017)) * Messanger: Kodi (Balto Sequels) * Relatives to Queen: The Fox Family * Relatives to King: Sonic and Sonia (Sonic Underground) * Relative to Heir: Parappa Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) * Friends of the heir: Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest), Luna/Sailor Luna (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon), Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies 1986) What I would do * Tomorrows Pioneers is eradicated off the face of the world * Hilda becomes a show on CN * Fangbone!, Wishfart and Pound Puppies 1986 get more seasons * Sonic Underground is revived * Lover Boy is banned from all countries * The Parappa the Rapper anime, Jewelpet and PGSM are dubbed and brought to the US * Ban homophobia, transphobia and any phobia related to sexualities * Terrorism is completely destroyed- I am not joking * Allow animals to talk like in media * Make Manivy bashing illegal * Make sure BMB and All Grown Up becomes real shows that air * The Steamed Clams Channel becomes real and one of the most popular channels out there * Make sure anyone who has committed a huge crime be executed * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw gets a sequel PizzaPizzaYumYum Hell yeah, lets get to business * Cancel Butterbean's Cafe * Invader Zim gets a reboot * Vandalism on wikia is 3 months in prison Mozart999 * End all conflicts * Wipe the memory of hate groups * Make all forms of discrimination illegal * Shut down hate groups * Find a cure for cancer * Being back everyone who didn't deserve to die * Make things such as time travel and teleportation possible * Wipe terrible things from existence * Have animals talk in real life * Make Pokémon real * Speech 100 memes are illegal * Tiktok is banned globally * Find everybody who vandalized DOAWK wiki and arrest them for life * Bring the AuSome Six to life and make the show a true story CreativePenguin50 * Wipe most of the bad things from existence... (This includes Ren and Stimpy: APC, Teen Titans Go, Annoying Orange, Jeffy from SML, etc) * The earth isn't cluttered with trash. * Have animals talk and express themself in real life. * Susan Wojcicki is fired from being the CEO of YouTube and is replaced by someone who knows how to run a website. * Ren and Stimpy actually comes back for a reboot. * Rule 31 and Fetish related stuff doesn't exist. * The Cringy Tik-tok app also doesn't exist. * Kawa is a real country. * Cartoon characters (not the live-action ones, the CGI ones) will exist as citizens in this world. * Actually build a Chuck E. Cheese in Japan. * Turn Pizza Space (an obscure restaurant from South Gate, CA) into a chain, like Chuck E. Cheese, and expand it nationwide. * Make dogs affordable to adopt as cats. * Make robots citizens too. * We actually fly like birds. SquirtyEatsapancake * Shut down Twitter * Shut down TikTok * Tell everyone how Blogger is better than Google Sites * Make every blog site redirect to Blogger. Blogger best blogging site (besides Wikia) How would you abuse your power, if you actually wanted to? *I would get a drone. A drone, with a knife attached to it. I would try to cut every internet connection there is. *Then, launch a missile on the US white house. *Watch shenanigans occur. *(i wouldn't do this btw) Category:Random Works! Category:Rules Category:World Category:Call of Duty sux lolz Category:LOL Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:L Category:M..BLAH...BLAH.....BLAH STOP SINGING THE ALPHABET! Category:I WILL SING THE ALPHABET! N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T.....BLAH! BLAH Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:AND Category:STOP!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T SAY.... Category:Z! Category:*facepalms* Category:Z PLUS ONE